A Becsület Napja
by Lothlorien93
Summary: Avagy inkább hősnek lenni egy pillanatig, mint rabszolgának egy életen át.  1945. február 11-én, Budapest védői kitörtek a szovjet gyűrűből. Nekik próbáltam emléket állítani ezzel a  történelemhű  egypercessel. A dal a Magna Hungaria: Kitörés c. száma.


A Becsület Napja - Kitörés

Alkonyodott. A fagyos, februári délután fakó derengése elenyészett, átadta helyét az estének. Az égen kigyúló csillagok és a lassan felemelkedő hold szívszorító látványra tekintett le a sötétedő égboltról: egy haláltusáját vívó ország utolsókat dobbanó szívére. A rommá lőtt Budapestre.  
>Hónapok óta tartott az ostromzár a város körül, a szovjet hadsereg mind jobban előrenyomult, újabb és újabb kerületeket megszállva, míg a védők egészen a budai Vár köré szorultak vissza. Ekkora túlerővel nem bírtak mit kezdeni, főleg megfelelő mennyiségű élelem, víz és lőszer híján.<br>Erzsébet az erődjüknek kinevezett, többé-kevésbé épen maradt ház udvarán állt dideregve. Zöld katonaruhája megviselten lógott rajta, szomorú szemei a csillagos égre meredtek, reményt, vigaszt keresve. Egész lényét átjárta a kín, pokolian fájt minden egyes katona és civil halála, szeretett városának megsemmisülése. De tudta, hogy ma éjjel – így vagy úgy – mindennek vége lesz.

_Vár fokán állsz,_  
><em>jeges szél arcodba vág.<em>  
><em>Lentről romváros tekint rád.<em>

_Otthonod rég_  
><em>csak egy tűnő álomkép,<em>  
><em>s szép hazád annyi, amin állsz.<em>

A havon roppanó léptek hallatszottak a háta mögül: Gilbert jött ki hozzá, kék uniformisban, nyakában az elmaradhatatlan kereszttel. Ő sem volt sokkal jobb formában, mint a másik: fehér haja borzasan meredezett szanaszét, arcát félig gyógyult forradások csíkozták. Vörös szeme komoran szegeződött a megforduló Erzsébetre. Megköszörülte a torkát.  
>– Beszéltem Ludwiggal. – Mintha szíven szúrták volna, úgy fájt látnia a nő reménykedő tekintetét. – Nem képesek átjutni az ostromgyűrűn.<br>Erzsébet elhalványodott.  
>– És most mi lesz? – rebegte.<br>– Ezt akartam megbeszélni veled. – Gilbert hangja tárgyilagos volt. – Nem tesszük le a fegyvert.  
>– Persze, hogy nem. – Magától értetődő volt.<br>– A parancsnokaim... – vett nagy levegőt a porosz –, a parancsnokaim úgy döntöttek, ma este kitörünk.

_Rég tudod már,_  
><em>hogy a végzeted e vár,<em>  
><em>s egyetlen kiút a halál.<em>

Erzsébet arcszíne ekkor már a faléval vetekedett, de azért szilárdan bólintott.  
>– Mi a terv? – tudakolta, igyekezve megfékezni hangja remegését.<br>– Nyolckor kezdődik. A budai hegyeken kell átvágnunk magunkat, Ludwig Mánynál vár ránk a német csapatokkal. Ha odáig eljutunk, megmenekültünk.  
>– Micsoda? Gilbert, az harmincöt kilométer ide! – fakadt ki a nő. – Térdig érő hóban, éjszaka, a szovjet össztűz közepette... Lehetetlen.<br>– Nem tudnak közelebb jönni. – A férfi Erzsébethez lépett, és gyengéden végigcirógatta az arcát. A nő belehajtotta fejét a tenyerébe. – Készülj fel.  
>Az élénkzöld szemek felpillantottak, és Gilbert elszoruló torokkal látta, hogy könnyben úszik mindkettő.<br>– Mellettem maradsz? – érkezett az alig hallható kérdés. Vékony ujjaival a férfi széles vállába kapaszkodott.  
>– Az utolsó percig – biztosította Gilbert. – Ha túléljük, mindörökre. – Lehajolt, és hosszan, kétségbeesetten megcsókolta kedvesét.<p>

_Nincs már remény, feladnod mégsem lehet._  
><em>Nem maradt más, egyedül becsületed.<em>  
><em>Inkább vagy hős egyetlen pillanatig,<em>  
><em>Mint rabszolga, egész életen át.<em>

* * *

><p>Pontban nyolc órakor elszabadult a pokol. A kitörők első hulláma olyan aknatüzet kapott szemközt, hogy alig néhány másodperc alatt a saját halottaikból összeálló torlasz is az útjukat állta, nehezítve az átjutást. Gránátok röpködtek, fegyverropogás hallatszott, az ágyúk pedig a várost is célba vették, hogy védők maradékát megtörjék. Hamarosan a lángoló romok biztosították a borzasztó világítást a menekülőknek. Gilbert és Erzsébet a második rohammal indultak, a János-hegy irányába. Ez volt az egyik legbiztosabbnak mondott útvonal, mégis szinte folytonos tűzharcban álltak az ellenséggel, amíg el nem hagyták a város határát. De még utána a budai erdőkben sem érezhették biztonságban magukat, ötven métert sem tudtak soha anélkül megtenni, hogy ne kellett volna fedezékbe ugraniuk. Ahogy haladtak előre, úgy vált mind mélyebbé a hó, és úgy szúrt egyre jobban minden egyes lélegzetvétel, míg végül egy különösen nagy hóbuckánál Erzsébet nem bírta tovább, és felbukott. Egy kérges kéz azonnal megragadta az övét, és felrántotta: Gilbert nem volt hajlandó ott hagyni, nem érdekelte, hogy a nála jóval alacsonyabb nőnek sokkal nehezebb az előrehaladás – csak húzta magával, hogy a közvetlen tűzvonalból kint legyenek végre.<br>Órákon át rohantak a sötétben, bukdácsolva, néhány másodpercre meg-megállva. A csatazaj nem hallgatott el a hátuk mögött, sőt ahogy pirkadat felé egyre közelebb kerültek az áhított célhoz, úgy sikeresen belefutottak egy újabb szovjet vonalba.

_Elveidért,_  
><em>honért és becsületért,<em>  
><em>ember mit tehet, megtettél.<em>

Nem volt menekvés. Semmi más fegyverük nem maradt, csak két rohamkés – tűzharcban, mint amibe épp csöppentek, édeskevés. Nem volt egérút, nem tudták megkerülni az oroszokat; így hát igyekeztek átvágni magukat, átfutni valahogyan, összekapaszkodva...  
>Már látták a német arcvonalat, karnyújtásnyira voltak a sikertől. Aztán gránát robbant mögöttük, s a férfi összerogyott.<p>

_Semmi se fáj,_  
><em>csendben átölel a fény,<em>  
><em>s múló rémálom a világ.<em>

– Gilbert! – sikoltotta a nő, és térde esett kedvese mellett. A porosz nyakát hosszan végighasította egy repeszdarab, ütemesen lövellt belőle a vér. Erzsébet a sebre tapasztotta a kezét, próbálta elnyomni a vérzést, de a férfi eltolta magától.  
>– Menj... hagyj itt engem, és menj tovább... – hörögte.<br>– Nem... nem! – Gilbert hóna alá nyúlt, és hátrálva magával vonszolta néhány méteren, mígnem ő is felbukott. A férfi feje az ölébe hanyatlott, szeme üvegesen meredt a lassan pirosasba váltó hajnali égre. – Neeem! – Könnyek zápora hullott a sápadt, merev arcra, és Erzsébetet nem érdekelte többé, hogy itt fog meghalni ő is, egy tapodtat sem mozdult szerelme mellől. Néma zokogás rázta a testét.  
>Nem sokáig. Léptek roppantak a véres, összegázolt havon. A nő felnézett: magas, robusztus, fakószőke katona állt előtte, a Vörös Hadsereg egyenruhájában, puskáját az ő fejének tartva.<p>

_Csillagösvény,_  
><em>örökké tartó fény,<em>  
><em>és nincs többé könny, se halál…<em>

Erzsébet nem moccant, csak bámult a férfi fura, lilás szemébe. Könnyei elapadtak. Tisztában volt vele, hogy itt a vége, de már nem számított. Gilbert nélkül nem... Rezzenéstelenül állta a szőke orosz hideg tekintetét, és várta a megváltást.

_Nincs már remény, feladnod mégsem lehet._  
><em>Nem maradt más, egyedül becsületed.<em>  
><em>Inkább vagy hős egyetlen pillanatig,<em>  
><em>Mint rabszolga, egész életen át.<em>

Tompa dörrenés hallatszott, előtte pedig elsötétült a világ. És már tényleg nem fájt semmi...


End file.
